


The Burrito Wizard

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absolute fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A discussion about birthday presents gets pleasantly derailed





	The Burrito Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> So these are ocs that my friend Cait and I made and I was suddenly struck with feels for them this morning so I had to write

“And for my fifth birthday wish,” Fuuma declared, “I want another cat.”

“We already have two.” Telon chuckled, holding Fuuma easily in his lap even as the man threatened to wiggle right out of this dimension, “We don’t want the Princesses to get jealous.” Fuuma pouted, leaning into him and giving him his most pitiful puppy eyes.

“ _Please_ ?” he wheedled, “It’s my  _birthday_ .”

“We’ll see.” Telon kissed his forehead, already mentally scanning through nearby shelters, “What else would you like for your birthday?” 

“Okay. This next request is the most important one.” Fuuma said seriously, and Telon cocked his head.

“Oh?”

“I demand, at minimum, at least a million kisses.” he nodded solemnly, and Telon snorted even as he pulled Fuuma closer.

“A million?”he chuckled, “That may take some time, wiggly.”

“Then it’s a good thing that my next demand is that you spend at least half the day cuddling in bed with me.” he beamed, snuggling into him with a sound of contentment that warmed Telon’s heart, “No leaving the warm Fuuma Cocoon all day!”

“God, I wish I was a prisoner of the Fuuma Cocoon right now.” Telon quipped, and Fuuma leaned up to peck his cheek.

“I can make it happen.” he said, “Because I have magic cocoon powers.”

“Magic powers?” Telon gasped in playful amazement, and Fuuma giggled.

“Yup!” he chirped, “And it also works with blanket burritos. It’s the best power ever.”

“No, the best power ever is the power contained in these.” Telon grinned and poked at Fuuma’s dimples. Fuuma gasped, his hands coming up to clap at his cheeks.

“My dimples! You want to steal my dimples!” he gasped, and Telon couldn’t help the laughter shaking his shoulders.

“You got me.” he said, trying and failing to look serious, “My clever plan to steal the dimples would have worked, too, if not for that meddling burrito wizard, Fuuma.”

“No!” Fuuma wailed, though his wiggles had grown stronger, “My husband only likes me for my dimples! It was a scheme! A sting! A heist!”

“And now they’re mine!” Telon declared, hugging Fuuma tight and absolutely peppering his face with kisses. Fuuma shrieked and squirmed, but Telon was stronger. He got in at least twenty something kisses in before Fuuma went limp and Telon was forced to let go. Fuuma quickly stood up in front of him and put his hands on his hips, bouncing on his toes a little as he pointed at Telon imperiously.

“For your evil dimple-stealing scheme, I will punish you!” he declared, and Telon smirked and leaned back on the couch.

“Oh?” he purred, “How so?”

“Death by burrito.” Fuuma nodded, “My signature move.” Telon gasped and lifted a hand to his forehead dramatically.

“Oh! Not a burrito! I’m just a poor innocent evil thief!” he lamented, and Fuuma wasn’t able to hide his glee.

“To the bedroom with you!” he said dramatically, “Evildoers get burritoed!”

“Anything but that!”

“Cocooned! Wrapped! Imprisoned!”

“How can you cocoon me so cruelly? Look at my face, my hair, I’m far too pretty to die!” Telon laughed, and Fuuma paused. 

“Hmm, well, you are really pretty.” he pretended to think for a moment, and then he grinned, “Last one to the bedroom gets burittoed!” and then he was darting out of the living room towards their room. Telon laughed as he got up, knowing he was already doomed to a burrito-y fate. Not that he minded. He’d come to adore his husband’s need to bundle him up, and the adorable look of concentration he always got when focusing on making Telon’s cocoon absolutely perfect. Telon’s favorite part was when Fuuma inevitably decided that hugging the cocoon wasn’t enough, and he’d pull it apart and snuggle in to rebuild it around the two of them.

God, he loved Fuuma so much.

Fuuma’s voice sang from their room as he sauntered toward it, singing a song he was clearly making up on the fly as the distinct sound of many blankets being moved around made itself known. When he saw Telon, Fuuma beamed and pointed at the bed and the veritable nest of blankets piled onto it.

“Okay. Get in.” Fuuma beamed, and Telon managed to feign some dramatic reluctance before all but collapsing onto the bed, smiling when Fuuma immediately got to work encasing him.

Losing a race had never been so fun.


End file.
